Report 271
Report #271 Skillset: Tarot Skill: New Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: Dreamer tarot created that drains mana and ego. Problem: City bards have limited choice in tertiary skills because tarot is lacking for bards on several fronts when compared to glamours. One of the main issues is that tarot is the only bard tertiary skill that has no DMP like charms in ecology or a damage reduction skill like illusoryself in glamours. It makes choosing tarot a pretty tough choice and not really viable for people interested in combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: A new tarot card temperance. Temperance is the card of moderation and harmony, for 5 power when used it would provide 10 DMP to all damage sources but only when the person is captivated by bardic music. Captivation is easily striped by other bards (by individual or room wide attacks) and requires the presence of a bard to work which would make it very impractical for non bards to use. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: The same as solution 1 but with a different thematic suggestion/justification. The major arcana deck has 22 cards, there are only 21 in the current skill so adding one would correct that. Currently 8 of the council of 9 vernal gods are represented on cards so call this new card the Dreamer or Daydreamer and have Vestera protect those captivated by music. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Like solution 1 but without the captivation requirement and it only lasts an hour staying at the 5 power cost Player Comments: ---on 9/29 @ 22:59 writes: Have to keep in mind that both Nihilists and Celestines get tarot (and it's a very popular choice for these guilds). Celestines especially already have some nice defensive work (sacraments is more defensive than offensive). Just a comment to keep in mind, I do see that your thing is still under construction. ---on 9/29 @ 23:00 writes: And a card that only works for bards and not for guardians... hmm. ---on 9/30 @ 15:46 writes: Thank you for your advice Xenthos, my goal here is to lessen the disincentive that city bards face in taking up tarot. Tarot is a pretty sound skill and like you said popular with guardians. This, combined with Estarra having said in the past she wasnt in favor of tarot specs, requires creative, yet balanced, solutions. Without a spec option I want to minimize anything that would be -completely- useless to guardians. They could perhaps make use of this if they were hunting with a bard for example. I would really love to see combatant tarot bards come to pass and will eagerly and constructively work with any of you on with concerns or ideas! ---on 9/30 @ 22:45 writes: I honestly don't see a reason that Guardians can't use more DMP. Being a Demigod Viscanti (race buffs) in splendours with trans resilience, almost trans magic, what might be called top tier equipment, I can easily take 1-2k in damage in a single hit dependent on the attack/spell. Damage doesn't scale well at all as has been said and I can't imagine how hard smaller people get hit for or if they don't have splendours. Because guardians have an adequate offense, doesn't mean they can't use more defense, they have a hard enough time fighting against groups compared to other robe wearing guilds. I wouldn't like to see a music captivation on requirement on this. Maybe if the DMP only lasted an hour instead and was still 5p and had to be reraised? ---on 10/1 @ 23:00 writes: Added in Romero's suggestion, not sure how that would work out though since celestines are a lot tankier than nihilists ---on 10/2 @ 20:34 writes: It seems the requirement of captivation is an attempt to limit the ability to be useful for bards only. If that's not adequate, make it limited to if you're captivating yourself, so only bards could use it. That might seem like a slap to the other Tarot users, though, which might be eased by making it another function of an existing card. Perhaps add to Healer that if you fling it at yourself while you're captivated by yourself, it gives you a defense that gives DMP? (And once you have that defense, subsequent flings at self work as usual.) That way the other Tarot users might not feel so slighted. ---on 10/5 @ 15:51 writes: Llandros was told over envoys that he needed to be more bard specific with this after the last rejection. I think what he's done with solution 1 accomplishes that nicely. ---on 10/15 @ 14:54 writes: I still feel that guardians have pretty weak dmp, but since we've already decided this ought to be bard specific I support that. Solution 2 > solution 1 for flavour. ---on 10/17 @ 12:50 writes: I think solution 3 would be good. But agree with Ceren, if not, that #2 has a stronger foundation than #1. ---on 10/23 @ 15:25 writes: I support Solution 3. Tarot bards definitely could use DMP and, as guardians overall don't have much in the way of dmp defenses, allowing all tarot users the benefit of the extra dmp should not be unbalancing. ---on 10/29 @ 15:43 writes: Guardians have plenty in the field of DMP. Halo, Dragonscales, Numen, Demonscales, etc. ---on 10/31 @ 16:30 writes: Yeah, I'm not sure about this "overall guardians don't have much in the way of DMP defenses." Way more than I do as a Crow warrior. :/